User blog:J1coupe/Fox McCloud vs. Earthworm Jim. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 6.
Hello, hello everybody. Long time no see. Yeah, I know, I have been REALLY busy for past few days. And I expect to be busy next week as well. But, y'know, since it has been over a week, I thought I'd try to at least get this done. I kinda rushed it in the end so it may not be as good, but I'm satisfied, at least. So, today, we have two space animals who saves the world here to shoot against each other! It's Fox McCloud, from the Star Fox Series, against Earthworm Jim, from the Earthworm Jim series. Who will win? This was suggested to me by none other than Lexi, who also wrote Fox's verses as well. Thanks a ton as always, buddy. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Fox_1.png|Fox McCloud Jim_1.png|Earthworm Jim (once again, big thanks to Lexi for writing Fox McCloud's verses.) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSS! FOX! MCCLOUD! VERSUS! EARTHWORM JIMMM!!! BEGIN! Fox McCloud: (starts at 0:24) Let's get this Mission started! Against me, you're anything but Groovy You can't lose me, move me, reflect your attacks if you try and shoot me, You must be Psy-Crow to fight me, your series won't be the only thing that died; Slippy Toad: There's a bogey, help me, Fox! Fox McCloud: Hold on, Slip, I've got your hide! Destroyed Aparoids, mangled Anglers; you ain't a problem for Star Fox! You're crazier than Leon and Down the Tubes, I'm like Meteo, I rock! Bury you six foot under, since dirt seems to be your favorite dish Wolf says Don't get too cocky; but this guy's weaker than Bob the Goldfish! Earthworm Jim: (starts at 0:48) Let's get GROOVY! The wavy superhero has arrived, watch out, ladies! It'll cost ya more than your legs to Ar-wing it against me, baby! Isn't it Krystal Clear that you'll never win your girl, especially when she's busy on a lizard dick; look at the Scales of yo' "weaponary"! Call me Slim Jim, but I'll be the one to snap this sly little fox, and your useless team won't help, you know all they do is talk! Super Smash you back to your dead dad, how's THAT for Star bound? So EAT DIRT, you furry bitch! Earthworm Jim is takin' this round! (Jim shoots Fox, and Fox retreats to his ship; but soon someone else flies in and jumps out) (It's... FALCO LOMBARDI!) Falco Lombardi: (starts at 1:12) Don't worry Fox, like always I'm stepping in to save your tail But also to show this dude that like his PSP game, he's a fail! The early bird gets the worm, well I'll eat ya in just one peck, When I'm through with you you'll be burning in the Planet Heck! Because I got raps hotter than Solar, heart's colder than Fichina, Fox and I are always top in Smash, we can sure knock you out the arena! For Pete's Sake, Jim, you really think you could step to Falco? Well let me tell you, your rapping sucks more than your TV show! '' Earthworm Jim: ''(starts at 1:37) Whoa Nelly, Foxy brought his friend! Well, I flip ya the Falco! This damsel in distress won't be saved this time, you know! Cook you Tender with my blaster, you'll be Free-As-A-Bird, alright, you may fly around the universe, but I''' spit faster than the light! So run back to yo' crazy girl, you can't win against the Annelids Supreme, I'll put'' Slug-For-Your-Butt'', harder than you abandoning your old team! Looks like I left your head spinning, like you're doing a Barrel roll! So Farewell, Beloved Falco, your spaceship to victory is out of control! '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! Peppy Hare: Do a Barrel Roll! '' ''(the logo flips 360 degress) RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! Poll WHO WON? Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi Earthworm Jim Audio Cover Once again, my good friend Pixel made another great Audio Cover for this battle. Thanks a ton, buddy. :) https://soundcloud.com/erbovg/fox-mccloud-vs-earthworm-jim-epic-rap-battles-of-video-games Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts